Takato's 2nd Night
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: This is part two to Takato's Night with a model, he returns to the Nonaka residence to finish his little session with Rika's mom Rumiko. Stronger Scenes for caution!


Ha Ha I'm back, and better than ever, this time Takato returns the night after the first one he had with Rika's mom Rumiko, and I assure you guys, this time, you may face some images that you may never get out of your head, they will be stuck in you till the day you die, and that still won't matter. If you go to heaven or hell the images will still be in with your spiritual self, so there's no way to escape the images. SO DON'T FREAK OUT TOO MUCH!

Takato: Uh one problem, what are you going to do about Rika, when she catches you doing this again she'll kill you.

DarkMagicianmon: Relax, everything's under control. Now start the Fic!

* * *

When we last left off, Takato Matsuki had finished a whole night of being with Rumiko Nonaka, but when day came the next morning he had to get back to his bakery and opened it up, but he did keep his promise to visit her again tonight. We now see him thanking the last customer as they walked out. "Well, time to close up the shop." Takato said putting up the closed sign in the window. "Well it's 7:00, Renamon's already over at Guilmon's, which means it's probably time for me to keep my promise." He said while slipping his Goggles on. Takato walked out of the bakery and locked it up, and walked all the way over to the Nonaka's. 

'I wonder what Rumiko has in store for me tonight, I hope she takes it easy on me, even though last night's session was enjoyable, I'm still trying to recover.' He thought to himself as he made it to their door. "Well, her goes everything." Takato said as he knocked on the door, and Rumiko answered it. "Takato, you made it I'm so glad, please come in." Rumiko said leading Takato into the house. They walked over and sat on the couch only instead of on opposite sides, this time they sat real close. "So uh Rumiko." Takato began, "How do you want to pick up where we left off last night?". "I'm glad you asked me that Takato and I've been thinking, since you and I have both seen each others bodies, I think we should see them in a different way." "A different way?" Takato asked who had no idea what the hell she meant by that. "What I'm saying Takato is… you feel like taking a shower…with me?" At that moment Takato almost lost balance, and began shaking. "You want me to what?" he asked sounding a little scared. "Is there a problem Takato?" she asked him. "Well no." Takato replied, "It's just, I had no idea you would want to go this far and especially with me." "Well I know it may seem kind of odd, but I do want you to experience with me before you doing anything like this with Rika." She said. "Well if you don't mind, I guess I'm okay with it." Takato said. "Al right, come with me the bathroom's this way."

Both Takato and Rumiko stepped into the bathroom. As Rumiko started the water in the shower stall she reached for the bottom of her blue sweater and was about to pull it off but then looked over at Takato. "Do you want to go first Takato, or should I?" Rumiko asked him. "I think I better do it first." He replied. Then Takato pulled off his goggles, reached in the back of his sweatshirt and pulled it off him followed by his undershirt, and then slipped out of his socks and pulled down his pants and followed by his boxers. "Takato, is that silk you're wearing?" Rumiko asked. "Actually, they're satin." Takato replied as he slipped out of his boxers. "Ok then, my turn." Rumiko said, as she pulled off her blue sweater revealing her luscious chest. 'Oh man.' Takato thought, 'I never thought I would see this again.' Rumiko then pulled off her socks, and slipped her pants down, and was now in her underclothes. Rumiko then reached in her back and unstrapped her bra and threw it off, and then pulled her panties down. "Only one last thing to do." Rumiko said as she undid her hair and let it down. "Well Takato, shall we?" Rumiko asked sliding the door to the shower open. "By all means." Takato replied and he and Rumiko walked into the shower and slid the door shut.

Inside the shower the warm water was pouring on both of them, and they didn't feel at all crammed in there, although Rumiko kinda wished that Takato would be crammed against her. After both of their bodies got enough water on them, Rumiko reached for a bar of soap. "Takato, would it be okay if I wash you?" Rumiko asked. "Ummm… Ok." Takato replied who was too nervous to even stutter. So Rumiko got behind Takato and stroked his back up and down with the bar of soap, it felt heavenly on his skin, and the water had poured on his back washing the soap off. Takato turned to face Rumiko, who lifted his arm up for him and began washing his armpit, and did the same for his other pit. She then lathered the soap on Takato's chest, and rested her soft wet hand on his chest and rubbed the soap off him. She then bent down and began rubbing the soap on Takato's legs and let the water wash it off. She then held out her hand and offered Takato the bar of soap. "Uh yes Rumiko?" Takato asked her with no clue as to what she was doing. "Well, you can wash me now, that is if you want to." Rumiko said. "Oh I don't mind." Takato said, when in reality he was kind of scared, but he didn't let fear get the best of him. So he took the bar of soap and lathered it on Rumiko's back. "Mmm, that feels good Takato keep doing it." Rumiko said in a relaxed voice. Takato could tell he was doing well so far, so he then washed Rumiko's shoulder and under her arms and on her legs. But became hesitant when he was about to do her chest, but Rumiko held his hand and guided it to her chest. "May I?" Takato asked. "Sure, go ahead." Rumiko replied. So Takato held Rumiko's right breast his hand and rubbed the soap all over it, this caused Rumiko to sigh and moan which made Takato want to do it more. Then he took her left breast into his other hand and began rubbing the soap all over it. When both her breasts were covered in foam, Takato washed them with his wet hands as the soap washed off her breasts. "I know you're going to be a natural at this Takato." Rumiko said to Takato who just finished washing her breasts. "Uh thanks Rumiko." Takato replied.

Then they both stepped out of the shower, and Takato looked over and saw only one towel hanging up. "Uh, we may have a problem, there is only one towel." Takato said. "Oh don't worry Takato, that's all we'll need." Rumiko replied. Rumiko then grabbed the towel and wrapped herself and Takato in the towel. "There now, we'll both dry off together." Rumiko said. "Uh… sure." Takato replied and thought, 'Oh man things just keeping getting better. I hope Rika will let me do this to her when we get older.' Then both Takato and Rumiko both clad in the same toweled walked into Rumiko's room and threw off the towel and sat side by side on her futon. "So Takato." Rumiko said rubbing her shoulder against Takato's who began to blush, "How did you feel about showering with me?" "Well." Began Takato, "I was hesitant at first, but I did enjoy it." "I'm glad you did" Rumiko said. Then Rumiko moved in front of Takato and placed her hands on his face, and at that moment Takato began blushing as red a Guilmon. "You know Takato." Rumiko began, "I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss a younger man, and last night when we kissed, I finally know how it feels so thank you." Rumiko said as she pulled Takato into a full-fledged kiss. This time Takato had not tried to wiggle out of it because he was so caught up in Rumiko talking about the feeling of kissing a younger person of the opposite sex. When they finally broke Takato just looked like he was zoned out, but quickly regained his composure. "Rumiko if I may ask." Takato began, "Why did you get a divorce?" Rumiko was almost unsure on how to say this to her daughters' boyfriend, but she worked up enough courage to talk. "Well Takato, I was young, and when Rika was born we had some problems, we tried to work things out but it didn't work, so he left me and Rika. I knew I couldn't be alone so that's why my mom came to live with us. I suppose that's how Rika became what she used to be. But when you came along it's like she was reborn into the daughter I hoped she would become. So thank you again Takato!" Rumiko said as she pulled him into another kiss that seemed to have lasted longer than the last.

After they broke the kiss they stared deep into each other's eyes, until Takato spoke up. "Rumiko, you do realize after tonight we can no longer see each other like this." "Yes I know Takato, Rumiko said. "So why don't we make the best of it?" Takato finished. "I thought you'd never ask Takato." Rumiko said as she pulled off the covers of her futon, and both Takato and Rumiko layed beside each other on the futon and Takato began kissing Rumiko's chest up to her neck and finally reaching her lips, while Rumiko rubbed his back with her hands until they made their way into his brown hair, as they continued their make out session, kissing, hugging, and touching each other they were finally out of it. Takato just layed there with a nearly passed out Rumiko on top of him. "Rumiko I learned a lot from you from the past two days and I know in the future I will treat Rika as if she were my own to." Takato said. "I know you will Takato." Rumiko said, "And you know something." "Uh, what's that?" Takato asked. "If Rika wasn't my daughter, and if you were a few years older, or if I were a few years younger, I would go out with you in no time. Just a fact." "Well, I'd feel the same way. And don't worry when the time comes, I'll make sure to handle Rika with care. I promise." Takato finished. "And I'd be looking forward in the future to call you my son-in-law." Rumiko said. "And I can't wait to call you my mom." Takato finished as they both passed out.

THE  
END

* * *

Ha, ha. I did it, I did it. This is my final for my first fic, just so you know I been planning some Rukato fics, but I just wanted to get this out of the way and see how all of you would respond to it. Just tried to get a rise out of all of you, you know. And for the record, if you do go to heaven or hell, or if you get stuck in limbo on your way to either one, these images will still be stuck in your mind. SO YOU CAN"T ESCAPE THEM! 

Takato: I'm telling you when Rika finds out about this she will murder you.

DarkMagicianmon: Didn't I tell you I had everything under control, nothing can go wrong.

Takato: What did you do?

We now see Rika tied to a pole with her arms and her feet tied up. In knots that could take forever to unbound.

Rika: DARKMAGICNAMON YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

DarkMagicianmon: Well, Read and Review. And Ta-Ta for now!


End file.
